


Love By Any Other Name

by Taraxian Wolfling (Felar)



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possibly Pre-Slash, fandom within a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/Taraxian%20Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this back when making the Galaxy Quest fan parodies where the rage. At the time I couldn't find any slash so I made my own. I recently ran across this work and decided to put it up here for posterity. And hopefully I made someone laugh in the process. Never Give Up! Never Surrender!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Taraxian Wolfling  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: T/L  
> Category: Pre-Slash, Angst  
> Date: February 23, 2000  
> Series: Not at the moment.  
> Disclaimer: This story was written purely for entertainment  
> purposes and not meant to infringe in any way on the  
> holders of the rights of the shows. No money is being made.  
> Notes: For the love of GOD, these two are humpable  
> Summary: The team, while examining  
> stuff off-planet.

It was dark and stormy. The clouds that seemed almost too familiar to be as alien as they were lightened the deep red sky that loomed over the stalwart companions.

The commander paced next to the entrance to the ruins. Time was passing to slower than he wished, and there was something wrong with this. He didn't know what, but he was sure of it. His gut told him so, the wind was just too quite, and the waters were just too still.

He stopped his pacing for a moment to look at his friend, his scientist, his...

Maybe this is what was wrong...

The other man was punching buttons furiously on the contraption he was holding, doing tests on the rocks or solving some puzzle. Something that he's sure would be the meaning of life stuff. At least until the next discovery…

Being the leader of this crew was very much a trial at times, but he wouldn't trade it for all the tea in China. As stupid as that sounded he vowed it, in the name of all the gods his friend studied.

For among the trials, quests, treks, and gates, this leader found something he never even thought to look for...

Love...  
Real, heart-wrenching, soul-turning, blood-spilling, love.

And it was in the last place he ever thought to look.

It's wasn't her. He tried to pretend it was, the nights, the looks, the stolen, dark, sublimating physical moments. They never helped, not for long anyway. And it was dirty and cruel. She loved him, and he was using her. It wasn't right to feel her and be thinking of him, he realized that and stopped the farce that was their relationship. She forgave him, in principal at least.

It was a him...

All the feelings he had were for a him...  
And to put salt on the wound, him… the scientist.

Scientists always made him cringe, especially the geeky kind.  
But all too recently this particular scientist appeared less and less like the geeky erudite and much more like the hardened soldier.

The realization happened slowly at first; a beer invitation here; a Midwestern steak there.  
Then the small curiosities set in, the smells and the scents.  
Group showers became a thing of the past, it just became too hard to keep eyes front and rover down.

Even with all that he assumed that it was just a phase. It wasn't until the dreams started that it finally sunk in, and it wasn't even the hard, fast and wet dreams. No those have been around for ages. It was the “slow walks along the alien sea” dreams, the wholly cuddly and sappy ones. The curled up by a fireplace, let’s grow old together, “I love you, forever” dreams. And that’s what scared this man.

Having an itch to be scratched was one thing, being in love with another man and that man being a member of your crew was entirely different. There were regulations against it; there were reasons why there isn't fraternizing, and Hell Dammit! HE WAS Straight!

Well, obviously not… He was in love with a man.

But how do you tell a friend, a BEST friend that?  
That you don’t care about regulations and rules, that you want him to consider something like this.  
He’s obviously straight. He’s never going requite this. We’re from two totally different worlds anyway.

I’ll just have to learn to live with it.  
I can do that.  
Maybe…

~~~The End~~~


End file.
